Concomitance
by ellemarchen
Summary: A thing that exists in connection with another; the coexistence of the body and blood. – —Ryoga/Ryoma, 1sentence?, Theme Set Gamma, pseudo-incest


Fandom: Prince of Tennis  
>Title: Concomitance<br>Author: hana-akira AKA rurichi  
>Character: Echizen Ryoga, Echizen Ryoma<br>Genre: Romance, General  
>Rating: 19+<br>Warning: OOC, AU, boy liking another boy, sexual content mentioned or implied, incest that isn't incest  
>Prompt: 1sentence LJ Theme Set Gamma, RyogaRyoma  
>Summary: A thing that exists in connection with another; the coexistence of the body and blood. – —RyogaRyoma, 1sentence?, Theme Set Gamma, pseudo-incest

A/N: Originally done for the 1sentence challenge, but since because I'm bad with rules, I didn't do one sentences so that's why it's not posted at the community. Ryoga is adopted so it's technically only incest in name.

—

#01 – Ring

How Ryoga could be so unpredictable, Ryoma distantly thinks as he stood still while his older brother gently put the gold ring on his ring finger, he would honestly never know.

#02 – Hero

"You know," the older boy suddenly said in realization, "I never really loved to play tennis until I saw you play it." His face was thoughtful, and he seemed to consider his next words to Ryoma who was uncharacteristically silent, "So in a way, I guess you're my hero."

#03 – Memory

The truth is, is that the older dark green-haired boy had left more than enough of himself for Ryoma to know who he is—enough that Ryoma remembers at least subconsciously something vivid like wild fires whenever the name "Ryoga" is mentioned even if it feels like he's trying to grasp smoke every time whenever he tries to delve deeper into his mind on why that name is so important to him.

#04 – Box

There's a box—a folder, really—on Ryoga's cellphone that's all locked up that he doesn't let anyone else see and what's contained in it practically takes up like half of his cellphone's memory, but he can't help but think it's worth it because it's actual physical evidence of the moments in time that Ryoma actually smiles.

#05 – Run

It takes Ryoga awhile to come to this though, but he decides that he'll stop running off by himself only if his younger brother agrees to run off with him together.

#06 – Hurricane

"Hey," Ryoga says breathlessly, clear excitement running beneath his tone, "you were holding back on me," but all Ryoma does is glare at the older boy, wishing that he'd actually tore his older brother into pieces.

#07 – Wings

It's an old memory now—literally faded with haze and probably his own delusions—but Ryoga remembers thinking when he was younger, as Ryoma tried to get an orange from the orange tree, that the younger boy looked like a small cherub trying to get the fruit of knowledge from the Garden of Eden and was slowly but surely succeeding.

It is for this reason alone that he did what he had done and felt absolutely no regret because it wasn't not worth it for angels to lose their wings over just one single flavor.

#08 – Cold

"I really can't stay," Ryoma says, unsuccessfully trying to get up from the bed even though his older brother's body was on top of his.

"But baby," Ryoga whines from above Ryoma, all puppy dog eyes and pouty lips, "it's cold outside."

#09 – Red

There is blood on Ryoma's fingers—red, _red_ blood—and all he does is drag his fingertips over Ryoga's lips, the older boy strangely still and silent.

#10 – Drink

It's okay if Ryoga keeps eating all those oranges and drinking orange juice, Ryoma thinks groggily, as long as it made the older boy's stomach that much better to sleep on.

#11 – Midnight

"I will make all of your wishes come true," Ryoga murmurs, just a breadth away from Ryoma's lips, the clock just a second from striking 12 o'clock, and Ryoma immediately remembers why people should always be careful what they wish for.

#12 – Temptation

Ryoma is tempted many times to just be done with Ryoga by either drowning, suffocating, or choking the older boy, but he always holds back because he just _knows_ that Ryoga would find some sort of gratification or satisfaction from it in the end.

#13 – View

Just like that day on the cruise, when Ryoma suddenly wakes up in the taxi, he could immediately see a familiar silhouette in his view, one that wasn't entirely unwelcome.

#14 – Music

"If I ever write a love song," Ryoga jokes, "I'll write it about you," and honestly, he should've seen the feint Ryoma does with his punch followed up with the actual kick to his shin.

#15 – Silk

Ryoma isn't surprised that Ryoga's hair actually feels silky when he touches it with his fingertips—what with the older boy's numerous amounts of high-quality hair care products and general need of high-maintenance management—but still, it makes him wonder how much of it is natural and how much is from careful ministrations.

#16 – Cover

"Hey…" the taller boy murmurs out of the blue from his side of the bed towards the younger boy, "you know I love you, right?"

The only thing Ryoma does is burrow himself deeper into his covers, and stay diplomatically silent.

#17 – Promise

"I made a promise," Ryoga says, unwavering and resolute as he grabbed a hold of Ryoma's elbow, "I made a promise, and it concerns you."

#18 – Dream

It was like something out of a dream. That was all Ryoga could think of as he saw the video of Ryoma playing tennis, the playing style all beautiful and enthralling with all of its hidden and mysterious meanings.

#19 – Candle

Ryoma knows he's not a particularly nice person—a prime example being his tendency to purposely get on the nerves on the people around him and actually taking pleasure from their misery—but he thinks he's entitled to feel just a little homicidal when he finds his bathroom filled with scented candles, bath salts, flower petals, bubbles, and a certain annoying "older brother" taking his time in his bathtub.

#20 – Talent

It takes a certain amount of talent to leave someone like Ryoga speechless, but Ryoma does it quite well when he actually puts his mind and effort into it.

#21 – Silence

Silence falls upon them and Ryoma wonders if this was the part where Ryoga finally had the balls to just get out of his life, or the guts to actually just settle and stay.

#22 – Journey

Ryoga has journeyed to literally every part in the world yet somehow still finds himself drawn back to the Land of the Rising Sun, the back of a young teen wearing a white hat ever present in his mind.

#23 – Fire

"I couldn't forget you even if I tried," Ryoga leered suggestively, an arm above Ryoma's head, his body towering over the shorter boy's frame, and suddenly, the tensions that had been slightly simmering between them now seemed to be on fire with danger.

#24 – Strength

Neither of the Echizen brothers know their own strength—as shown by the bite marks strewn all over Ryoga's body from how bite-happy Ryoma was, and the bruises on Ryoma's ankles, wrists, and hip from how tightly Ryoga had held him the night before.

#25 – Mask

"Don't answer that," Ryoga growls out hatefully, a hint of jealousy underlying his tone, and it takes all of what Ryoma has to mask his shock and not drop his cellphone onto the floor.

#26 – Ice

Ryoga is an immature, juvenile brat of teen, and this truth is further proven right when he still thinks it's fun to put a handful of ice cubes down Ryoma's back even though that sort of prank is considered only level one.

#27 – Fall

Regardless of the fact that both of them can be mature and grown-up when it suits them, the Echizen brothers still cannot look at each other in the eye after a week has passed from the "Wall Fall Accident".

#28 - Forgotten

"There was a time before you, but I can't remember it now," Ryoga admits quietly, and Ryoma doesn't understand at all why those words seemed to make him feel so happy.

#29 – Dance

Theirs is a dance that neither understands, but it doesn't really matter if anything's understood or not because that's not the point.

#30 – Body

His body is small, tiny, and childish, and Ryoma knows this—he knows this very well, especially when even Tooyama can sweep him off his feet and Ryoga can, just as fast, snatch him out of the wild boy's arms.

#31 – Sacred

"I know everything happens for a reason," the younger boy whispers against the older boy's chest, "but sometimes, I wish I knew what that reason was."

#32 – Farewells

There's no such as thing as farewell in Ryoma's mind—just gaps. Gaps filled with voids filled with emptiness filled with blanks. There was, after all, a reason why Ryoma couldn't properly remember others, not even his own "brother".

#33 – World

It's not the end of the world, Ryoga knows, but it literally feels like it when he sees a photo of Ryoma in a pink dress and finds himself imagining what other sort of girl clothes his little brother would look good in.

#34 – Formal

It's just a formality when the taller boy with the same hair color as him introduces himself as his older brother to others, Ryoma knows, but there really isn't anything that's actually formal about this relationship at all because Ryoga never did see himself as only a "brother".

#35 – Fever

When his "little brother" comes back into his life, the sudden obsession Ryoga has with the boy is almost like a fever—abnormal, disturbing, yet the highest high he had ever had in his life—and it is one of the reasons why he has no compunctions at all to go after the thing that makes him feel this way with a nearly dogged passion.

#36 – Laugh

"It was so much fun—it was like a fantasy," Ryoga chuckles a little bit crazily to the photo of a familiar young teal-haired boy wearing a white cap, "I want to do it again… with you."

#37 – Lies

Such a beautiful lie to believe in—Ryoma thinks nastily as the taller male in front of him continues with his reasons on why he was late—but I'm not stupid. I know when I'm being lied to.

#38 – Forever

"We won't be together forever," Ryoma says softly, his head turned and leaning towards the car window on his side, and Ryoga wonders, as his grip on the steering wheel tightened to an almost unbearably painful degree, when it started to matter that the younger boy's doubts on his emotions were fickle or not.

#39 – Overwhelmed

_My heart is overwhelmed with emotion and I can't do this anymore._

Moments later, the only thing left is a broken cellphone on the floor and a door that looks like it might have been ripped open.

#40 – Whisper

"What are you thinking about?" Ryoga yawned sleepily from behind Ryoma, his arms slowly wrapping around the younger one's waist while his bare chest was pressed close to the back. Ryoma stood still and whispered something unintelligible, words already lost to the wind.

#41 – Wait

It's a waiting game they play, and in spite of first impressions and his own disposition, Ryoga _can_ wait for things to happen and his plans to unfold by themselves if it meant he'll get to have more fun in the end.

#42 - Talk

They're brothers (although not blood-related), but they don't talk or act like it so even though they do have similar eye colors and the same hair color, people still ask who Ryoga is to Ryoma.

#43 – Search

"I think… I'm searching for a reason," Ryoga says despondently, his hair shadowing his face and his head turned sideways on Ryoma's lap towards the younger boy's stomach, his words slightly muffled, "a reason for feeling this way."

#44 – Hope

"I could make you happy," Ryoga says offhandedly, and Ryoma instantly hates the surge of hope he immediately feels whenever his older brother says those kinds of things.

#45 – Eclipse

Ryoga's hunger sometimes eclipses the inscrutable emotion in his eyes, and it leaves Ryoma frightened and hesitant in a way other things never could.

#46 – Gravity

Gravity can't be blamed for people falling in love, Ryoma concedes, but it can definitely be blamed when Ryoga "accidentally" falls on top of him when he comes down the stairs.

#47 – Highway

The highway goes on for miles and miles, the city lights and buildings passing the car in a blur, yet Ryoma decides he likes it if it meant Ryoga, for once, doesn't say anything at all.

#48 – Unknown

Things will never be the same as they were before—both of them know this—but it doesn't stop them from trying to avoid the other because they know neither of them are ready to explore the more unknown aspects of their relationship with each other.

#49 – Lock

"You just locked the door behind you, didn't you? _Didn't you?_" Ryoma accused Ryoga, and the older boy had the grace to at least look slightly embarrassed and sheepish at his younger brother's accusation.

#50 – Breathe

"I made a wish," Ryoga pants breathlessly, dazed and amazed as he held his younger brother in his arms carefully, not entirely sure that the other boy was actually real, "and you came true."

—

A/N: Footnotes ahoy!

#13 – In the OVA Another Story ending where Ryoma is shown to be in the taxi car in New York, the person that I think is shown through the window is Ryoga (this is based on the clothes that can be faintly seen).

#33 – Pair Puri 8: The Ocean Festival. Ryoma is shown to wear a pink dress. This is Canon. Really, it is.


End file.
